


Help!

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [51]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse love, F/M, Merle Dixon is God;), Oneshot, Smut, ZA, human kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Cathy hears a voice, calling for help, and chooses to answer that call.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OCF - Cathy
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Help!

_Look what you've done for me - Al Green_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6ABNw2Oi3Y> _

* * *

**Help!**

“HELP! Help me, please!!!”

She heard bellowing from the alleyway. The sound was mournful and desperate and she couldn't resist getting to it somehow, the source of that voice. Cathy was on her own with nothing else in the world to do, so why not? She had lost touch with her cousin weeks before and had only her own wits to keep her alive. He had gone on a run and hadn't returned and she was still in the process of trying to find him. She was proud to still be managing so well in the city by herself but she knew her hunt for Tyler was becoming pointless.

Cathy broke into a ground level door from the alley and pushed a large filing cabinet against it after entering. She couldn't hear the voice as well from the inside but she could tell it was all the way up on the rooftop. She had a kukri and her backpack filled with random survival and personal items. If she encountered any dead ones on the way up the fire escape, she could take care of it.

Killing her first walker was horrifying and she had cried herself silly, but that was months ago. By now she knew they weren't really human and that they had no problem killing her.

Cathy came across a walker just inside the fire escape stairwell and was able to sink her kukri through it's head from behind. She stepped silently over the fallen body after stepping on it's back to withdraw her blade.

It took ages to get to the top of the high rise and she stopped more than once to rest her legs. She was only 4 foot 11 and with her shorter legs, stairs were always a pain in the ass. Also, she wasn't eating very much and didn't have the endurance she once had. She remembered the days when she could just walk over to her fridge and eat whatever she liked. Cathy could recall being picky about eating things like cucumbers or pineapple on pizza. She would kill for either right now.

As she got closer, she could hear the voice again, but now there was laughter, hysterical and frightening laughter. She had no idea what to make of the change. It had started as a desperate plea to the heavens and now it was completely different. She knew it was the same voice too, there was a roughness to it she'd never encountered before. The voice was raspy and weathered.

She had to take out another 3 walkers at the top of the landing where she could tell that the door was chained shut. Everything inside was screaming to her that it was a bad idea, that the voice on the other side of the door wasn't consistent and therefore shouldn't be trusted. Still, she raised her weapon to slaughter the ones keeping her from that voice. It was a mystery and she had to get to it to figure out what it was all about.

“Fuck! Fuck it!” the voice erupted out of nowhere. “I won't beg you! I ain't never gonna beg you! Fuck!!!”

She pulled the bodies away from the door and peered through the 6 inch gap. A man was handcuffed to a pipe and his entire face was burning red. Cathy's heart sank as she reached her hand out to touch the chain barring the door. There was no reason to think she could help him or even should help him but he was alive right now and without her help he wouldn't be very soon. Living with herself if she walked away would be impossible and she knew it.

“Hello?” she called and the man's head shot back to the door.

“You real?” he shouted back. “Tell me you're real!”

“I'm real alright. I'm gonna try to help you,” she insisted.

“Thank fuck for that! You got anything to pick a lock?”

“Just gimme a minute. I need to check my bag,” she answered.

“Don't go nowhere, girl. Stay with me here!”

“I'm not leaving, I promise, I just need a minute.”

Cathy began to dig through her bag and was finding nothing of use. She knew just enough about padlocks to know she would need 3 paperclips or hair pins to stand a chance. She did have one bobby pin holding her bangs out of her face and maybe that would work on the handcuffs but never on a padlock. The chain looked a little weak and rusty and she wondered if she could break it with her kukri.

Cathy stood up and pressed her foot against the door to create tension on the chain and wound up to take a good swing at it with her blade. To her astonishment, the chain gave way and she grabbed it through the door to remove it and enter the rooftop.

“Jesus Christ! You did it!” the man beamed. “Thank you!”

“Sure,” she said, surveying the situation. “How long have you been here?”

“Feels like forever. I was ready to die up here till you came. Tell me you have some water, please!”

She felt around in her bag for her bottle of warm water and handed it over. She had water back where she slept and a decent stash of supplies so she could spare the water to share it with a stranger. Cathy hoped he was worth all this effort and sacrifice. Water was a huge sacrifice now.

He drank all the water and almost cried and she knew it was more than worth it to hand it over. Any man ready to cry over a few sips of water needed it more than she did.

Cathy removed the pin from her hair and her long bangs flopped into her face as she began to bend the end of the pin to her needs.

“Here,” he said, handing her a bandana from his pocket to tie her hair back.

“Thanks.”

She folded it into a large triangle and pulled it over her face and then back over her forehead to keep her hair out of the way. The bandana smelled of men's cologne and sweat, but she brushed it aside as she knelt down next to the man to start on the handcuffs.

“Should I ask why you're cuffed up here?” she began as she was still inspecting the locking mechanism.

Cathy remembered watching a YouTube video about this once and tried to recall all the details.

“I pissed off the wrong people,” he said simply. “I won't hurt you if you set me free, that's all you need to know.”

“Much appreciated.”

“Unless you want me to,” he grinned and she couldn't help laughing.

“You're really thinking of sex right now? That's incredible.”

“I've had a hell of a lot of time to think,” he shrugged.

This man was absolutely sunburned and desperately in need of her help and he was still frisky. Men were something else. She could tell under ordinary circumstances that he was attractive albeit older than she was by maybe 15 or 20 years. Cathy was 26 and he looked 40 if he was a day, but this was the end of the world so who cared about age anymore?

Cathy continued to fight with the lock for over half an hour, not really knowing what she was doing, but still refusing to leave him, when it clicked open she almost didn't believe it.

“Holy shit!” she grinned. “I did it!”

“I could fuckin' kiss you, woman!” he growled and pulled her into his arms.

He smelled of days of sweat and desperation but she was still OK with the hug. She'd never saved a man's life before and was high on the adrenaline of being a hero.

“What's you're name, doll?” he asked when he finally let her go.

“Cathy.”

“Merle Dixon at your service,” he grinned.

The man was a long time getting to his feet and she had to help him in the end. His legs were weak and he was half starved and in need of more water fast. She couldn't help noticing how raw and sore his wrist looked where he'd been cuffed but he didn't seem to be aware of it.

“I have a place where I'm staying. I have supplies there,” she said. “Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“I need to get out to a quarry out of the city to meet up with my brother but I'll never get there without some rest and some food and water...can I come with you till I'm on my feet again?” he asked.

“Sure.”

The man was easily a foot taller than her and he walked behind her down the fire escape slowly, hanging onto the railing all the way.

/

“How far is this place?” he asked as he hobbled behind her.

The sun was starting to set and he was evidently feeling rough.

“Only a block, it's next to a police station.”

“Anybody gone through the cop shop yet?” he asked.

“No idea. I haven't seen anyone around there and I can see the entrance from a window where I'm staying.”

“We might have to do a raid when I feel human again. Could get us both some weapons.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she nodded.

When they made it to the tiny office she had been staying in, he flopped on the desk like he'd been waiting years to lay down.

“God damn it, woman! I'm free!” he groaned as he stretched his body out on the desk and the sound of his voice stirred something inside her.

Cathy never thought she'd be into being called 'woman' but from him, she liked it.

“Did you say something about water?” he grinned.

“I have a pretty good stash here actually,” she winked and then hoped to God he wasn't just going to rob her.

He was good-looking and she had saved him but she still needed to remember that the old rules didn't apply. Merle was much larger than her, he could really do as he liked and she had nobody to call for help.

“What you got, honey?” he growled, rolling off the table to his feet.

She walked to a cabinet where all her precious scavanged items were and opened it for him.

“Damn, girl! You're a little pack rat!” he grinned.

“There's some aloe for your burns,” she said, pointing to a bottle of green gel.

“Thanks,” he said, picking it up and then placing it on the desk. “I'll need that. I'm extra tasty crispy from being up there so damn long.”

Cathy laughed and handed him a bottle of water for him to drink as he looked over her supplies. She had a good assortment of medical items, Tylenol, tampons, toilet paper, first aid kits. She'd found 6 first aid kits in a boy scout club house and took them all with her. Her food stores were good and she even found a little stereo with batteries but she didn't recognize the one cassette tape in the deck so she hadn't played it.

“I'm starved, honey,” he said as if he was asking in a subtle way to eat some of her food.

“Eat whatever you like, Merle. Go ahead. No point getting you off that roof just to have you starve,” she smiled.

“You're a sweet thing, you know that?”

“Never been called a sweet thing but I'll take it.”

Merle ate some crackers and canned fruit and said it was the best thing he'd ever eaten. He drank all the syrup from the can of peaches and groaned like it was the elixir of life. He asked her if there was somewhere to wash up and she directed him to a few buckets of rain water she collected from the rooftop of the building. The buckets were in the lady's bathroom down the hall in front of the sink and mirror and Cathy stood mesmerized as he stripped off his shirt and splashed water over his chest and armpits.

“There's a clean washcloth and some soap there,” she suggested with a nod to where they were sitting on the paper towel unit.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“How old are you?” he asked, completely out of the blue.

“Twenty-six.”

“Cool.”

He pushed his jeans and boxers down then and proceeded to wash his lower body with the water from the bucket and the washcloth she had offered him. Apparently he noticed her expression and found it amusing.

“You alright?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“Been a while since you seen dick?” he smirked.

“Yeah...a long time and I don't recall them being like that.”

“Like what?” he laughed.

“That size,” she blushed.

He continued to run his hands over his body like it was nothing and it didn't even occur to her to leave. Merle Dixon's body was fine as hell and she couldn't stop staring. He looked at her like he was a little stunned by her obvious desire but also seemed to be very much into the idea.

“You supervising?” he teased. “Did I miss anywhere?”

“Nope,” she grinned. “You got it all.”

“You give me one good night's rest and I'll make a mess of you, woman,” he winked.

It had been a million years since she'd been laid and she had nobody to be proper for anymore.

“Is that right?” she grinned.

“Oh yeah, you ain't never had a Dixon man before. You'll never walk right again,” he insisted.

“I'll hold you to that,” she smiled.

Back in the office, he drank some more water and slouched down to the ground to rest his head. He looked exhausted and she came to sit next to him to assess his condition.

“Here,” she said, and offered to put some aloe on his burns.

“Thanks, honey.”

He hissed at the cool gel but then said it felt good and she covered his forehead, cheeks and shoulders to soothe the soreness. She checked his wrist and although it looked very sore, the skin wasn't broken so she figured she'd just offer him something for pain.

“Want some Tylenol?” she asked.

“If you don't mind, I'm feeling pretty beat up.”

“Sure,” she smiled and grabbed him the pills.

Merle swallowed two extra strength Tylenol and she knew he'd be out like a light.

“I thought I was gonna die up there,” he said.

“I heard your voice from the alleyway and I had to get up there,” she answered.

“You could have easily left me there, some would even argue that you should have, but I'm really glad you didn't.”

“Who would say that?”

“The group I was with...let's just say when I'm high, I can say and do some pretty dumb shit. I'm givin' that shit up though.”

“What drugs do you take?”

“I've done 'em all over the years, but for the last couple years, just blow pretty much. Like I said though, I'm done with that shit.”

“That's good,” she smiled. “I was gonna offer you some gin, but if you're going to be straight edge I'm glad I didn't.”

“I wouldn't mind a drink tomorrow night,” he winked. “I do enjoy gin...but now I'm 'bout ready for passing out.”

He yawned and lay back on the floor against the wall.

“Sorry, I don't have anywhere better to sleep,” she noted.

“I can live without all that, but I could use a warm body to curl up with.”

“Are you the cuddly type?” she teased.

“Yep, come here at least till I drift off. Been a hundred years since I held a woman.”

Cathy lay with her back to his chest and he wrapped a big strong arm around her body. For the first time in months, she felt 100% safe and content. She didn't want to be alone anymore and wondered how long Merle would stay before leaving to find his brother.

/

Cathy woke up to a puddle of drool on her neck from Merle and the sound of his snoring in her ear. She grinned and reached out to grab a nearby t-shirt to wipe off her neck.

“Merle?” she said softly.

He roused behind her and pulled her back close to him as he yawned.

“Damn...haven't slept this good in years. I'm keepin' you, girl.”

“How do you feel?”

“Better. Be a while before I'm a hundred percent but for now this will do. You took good care of me.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“So, you still wanna check out this cop shop today?”

“Why not? Like you said, there might be weapons in it for us.”

“True.”

They had more tinned fruit and cold instant porridge mixed with water for breakfast and Merle praised the food like it was a 5 star restaurant.

It was a quick walk to the police station just a little ways down the road and he managed to bust open a window into the basement at the back of the building. He broke all the shards of glass around the window and helped Cathy get inside. They lowered themselves down into a record room full of filing cabinets and stacks of folders on shelving units.

“Let's check every room and see what we can find, I got a weird feeling this place ain't been touched,” he said and they began moving room to room.

Weapons were in short supply but they managed to find some batons and service revolvers with ammunition in an office in the basement. They did come across was a large gun safe, but it was impenetrable and possibly empty anyway. There was a gym room with a few unused water cooler jugs so Merle moved them to the back door where they planned to leave at the end of the trip. They came across a cafeteria and gathered up boxes of food that weren't expired. There was a bunch of food items like canned beans, soups, chips and chocolate bars from the vending machine and Merle refused to leave a single item there.

“I can take a bunch of trips back and forth if I have to, fuck it,” he shrugged.

They found a surprising amount of useful items like soap, paper towel, hand sanitizer and even clothing. There were gym clothes in the gym area and a few police uniforms in the locker room and Merle being Merle, he couldn't resist. Cathy sat on an office chair and watched as he stripped naked and put on a clean pair of boxers from a box of unused gym gear and then slowly put on an Atlanta PD uniform piece by piece in a reverse strip tease she'd never forget. First, there was a trim black button-down shirt with short sleeves that showed his muscular arms, then a pair of crisp black pants and a leather belt with gun holsters...it was evil.

“Damn,” she moaned.

Merle bent down to grab a policeman's cap from a box of gear and placed it on his head. He winked at her and his grin was absolutely sinister.

“You're killing me,” she sighed.

“Not yet, I ain't. How's about we get all this booty back to the office where I can interrogate you in private.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It took multiple trips to get the pilfered items back to the little office she'd chosen as her hiding spot but it was more than worth it. They had water and food for days and Merle would be able to recouperate properly before leaving to find his brother.

/

It was what appeared to be late afternoon when they were finished setting up their little 'house' and Cathy decided to pour them a drink and really get to know her new friend better.

“Thanks,” he smiled when she handed him the gin mixed with room temperature ginger ale.

“Cheers!” she smiled back.

“To not dying on a rooftop,” he smirked.

“I'll drink to that...I'm really glad I followed your voice.”

To be sitting there at the end of the world with a man pretending to be a policeman as a joke, a man she had gone out of her way to save without even knowing him, it was stranger than fiction.

They sipped their drinks and he told her about his brother Daryl. They had grown up poor in a small Georgia town and had a not so nice childhood. Cathy had been raised in the city by a single mother who passed away two years before the turn from cancer. They were both very much alone in the world, like most people were now, but it was good to be together and they both felt it.

“Did I notice a little stereo in that cabinet or was I dreaming?” he asked.

“Yeah, but it's only got one cassette and I didn't even recognize it.”

“What was it?”

“Al Green? Never heard of him.”

“Tell me there's batteries,” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, why?”

Merle got up then and dug for the little stereo and pulled out the tape.

“Shit yes!”

“Is it good?”

“You're such a kid. Yes, it's good!”

Merle hit play on the stereo and groaned as a song began to play.

“Fuck yes...listen to this!” he exclaimed.

_**Now that you're here with me,** _

_**I want to keep you free,** _

_**To do the things that you want to do,** _

_**The joy in life is loving you,** _

_**But now the day has come,** _

_**To let you know where I'm coming from,** _

“Damn, that is good,” she grinned.

It was so sexy and the sight of Merle in that uniform along with the music was making her wild.

“Take that uniform off,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” he grinned.

“Hell yes."

_**The best of my years will go to you,** _

_**It's the only thing that I can do,** _

_**But these things don't come overnight,** _

_**Lovin' you baby, I think I'm right.** _

_**Let me say before I forget,** _

_**Lovin' you baby, it's where it's at yeah** _

He began on the buttons of the shirt and she sat back with her drink, eyeing him like she was at a strip club.

“Jesus Christ, you're hot,” she purred.

Soon he was shrugging out of the shirt and came in close to drop it over her head, leaving the scent of him all over her with the warmth of him still in the fabric. Cathy grabbed the shirt up and pulled it to her face to drink in the smell of his skin.

“Keep going,” she urged.

She needed another good look at his dick. She wanted to know how big it got when he was horny.

_**Ya baby, look what you done for me,** _

_**Ya baby, you set my heart free,** _

_**Oh but I feel, yeah, yeah, yeah, I feel yeah...** _

He looked her dead in the eye then as his big strong hands gripped the belt buckle and she felt her core begin to thump with blood flow and need. He wasted no time then dropping his pants and the stolen boxers to the floor and standing before her in the buff.

“I ain't no dancer, I'm a lover. You want this?” he grinned.

“More than anything,” she admitted without a hint of reservation.

Merle stroked his cock a few times as his eyes poured over her and he came right to attention before her eyes, growing to an impressive size.

“Jesus,” she almost whimpered as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled toward her.

“You're overdressed,” he stated and moved over her, laying her back on the floor.

Merle grabbed her by her face and pulled her mouth to his. He was fast and fierce and she was stunned by the way he just took her.

“I ain't fucked anyone in a while, so expect this to be a little rough,” he grinned.

“Uh huh,” she panted.

He yanked off her shirt and pressed her to the ground as his hand was shoved down her jeans and inside her panties.

“Oh fuck yeah...that's some nice pussy there. God damn it, Cathy!”

He was so aggressive and yet she knew she was in no danger. The way his fingers teased her wet lips and then slid inside her just right led her to believe that he was more dangerously horny than just plain dangerous. The way he touched her wasn't painful in any way, shape or form.

“Tell me you want me to suck this pussy. Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless!” he demanded.

“I do, I need it! Fuck me as hard as you can,” she whined. “I can take it.”

“You think so,” he grinned. “We'll just see.”

He removed her bra and pulled her jeans off then and ripped her panties in the process of getting her stripped. It was so sexy, she almost came right there.

“Spread your legs and keep 'em spread. This pussy is mine. I'm about to pay you back good for you savin' my ass.”

She couldn't take it one second longer and opened her legs for him, leaving him in agony. She could tell from the look on his face.

“God damn,” he growled as he lay down on his belly between her legs.

He crept in close and gripped her inner thighs hard to keep them spread wide and sank his mouth over her lips. He licked her so soft with his tongue and ran his wet lips back and forth slowly over hers.

“Want some nice thick fingers inside ya?” he asked.

“Yes, please...do it,” she cried out.

Cathy never needed a man this badly and she was already so close, it wasn't even funny.

Merle's fingers stroked her inner walls and his tongue moved all over her folds with non stop desire and soft movement. She grabbed his head and pulled him into her when it became too much and knew she was about to have the best orgasm of her life.

“Cum for me, angel,” he demanded and her pussy obeyed him almost instantly.

“Oh fuck! Oh damn...oh Jesus!” she whimpered.

Merle didn't waste a moment getting inside her even as she was still quivering internally. He fucked her hard and held both her hands over her head as he did, staring at her breasts rocking as he nailed her.

“God damn it, you got some sweet pussy here, honey. You gonna be mine?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, cause I got this good cock just for you whenever you need it, honey.”

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he drove his cock deep inside her and then lifted her up into his lap with zero effort. He sat cross-legged on the cold floor as her legs draped around his thighs and she fucked him harder than she'd ever fucked anyone. It was sexual insanity and she couldn't get enough of his dick.

“Yes! Oh yes! Fuckin' hell!” he hissed as it became too much.

“That's right, baby. Cum for me! Fill me with it! Make me yours!”

Merle unloaded in her with his hands gripping her ass tight and his cock taking up every inch of her insides. He held her down on his dick till he was finished and she was utterly spent. He'd never had a woman so hungry for him, so accepting of him, and so beautiful before.

/

“I wanna stay with you, but I also want you to come with me to find my brother,” he said.

It was only about five minutes later and she was in his arms, silently enjoying the afterglow.

“OK.”

“Yeah?”

“You should rest first, for at least a couple of days and we'll need to find a vehicle cause I'm not giving up everything we found, but I'll go with you anywhere.”

“Good. I feel good with you, honey. I prayed for someone to save me and God sent you to me. You're my angel.”

“I don't know if I qualify as an angel, but I appreciate the compliment,” she smiled and pulled his arm even tighter around her.

“You qualify as an angel to me, honey, and I ain't letting you go for nothing.”

**The End**


End file.
